


The Devil Incarnate

by angelus2hot



Category: Stolen Women Captured Hearts (1997)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokalah is temptation and Anna is finding him hard to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Incarnate

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Devil Incarnate   
> **Fandom:** Stolen Women Captured Hearts  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Tokalah/Anna  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Tokalah is temptation and Anna is finding him hard to resist.  
>  **A/N:** written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1103048.html) at 1_million_words

Dark eyes pierced through to her soul as he whispered her name. “Anna.” His voice was husky with emotion; his large hand drew circles on the nest of hides he was resting on.

A frustrated sigh escaped her. “I’m not yours. I have a husband, a life...”

Tokalah got to his knees in front of her, his lips mere inches from hers. “I am your life now. Don’t fight it, Anna. Give in to me.”

He was the devil incarnate and she was powerless to resist him any longer. She leaned her head back and surrendered her lips to his.


End file.
